An Internet of Things (IoT) device (e.g., a “thing” in the Internet of Things, such as an appliance, a smart light bulb, a smart thermostat, a temperature sensor, a pressure sensor, etc.) may perform functions based on receiving command messages. For example, the IoT device may collect and provide sensor information, may open or close a switch, or the like. Different IoT devices may be associated with different instructions, different data types, different information formats, different device libraries, or the like. In some cases, multiple IoT devices may be implemented in a particular environment (e.g., a house, a business, a building, a train stop, etc.).